


dear dream

by nochumochu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A character study of sorts, Freeform, mostly me crying over dear dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochumochu/pseuds/nochumochu
Summary: i want you to know that i'll, we'll be your home.





	dear dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's almost 5 am and i just needed to get this out. think of this as an attempt at me trying to convey the feelings i have about mark's graduation, but mostly my interpretation of the 'dear dream' lyrics. it may not make sense but at this moment in time, it does to me and i hope it may be the same for at least one of you.
> 
> might i suggest listening to dear dream on loop similar to what i did as i was writing this?

in such an infinite, ever expanding galaxy, i am the star - i, no- we, will be the stars that light up your nights, especially on ones where you can’t seem to find the light within yourself. or rather you struggle to find that light but really it’s you still trying to find your galaxy when you don’t realize that you hold so much within you already. 

you were born a star, you’ve grown as a constellation, and now you’ve created for us a solar system, with you as the center, our sun because you keep us in our steady orbits as we revolve around your steady guidance. in many a dream, you have appeared, by virtue of your talent and ability to traverse through multiple dreams, multiple realities. at the end of the day, you never fail to draw attention to your light as my, as our, very own north star, the compass that leads us _home_. and similarly to what i said to you often on those nights, i may be full sun in name, but you are full sun in body, in soul. 

i’ll forever think of you as my guidance everywhere i go and somehow i feel it within my bones you will still be there for me if not physically but through my laugh my smile i see you through my eyes as they crinkle up in smile just thinking about the thought of you. maybe we’ll be driving one day, again with you serving as my guidance in more ways than one and the windows will be rolled down and we’ll be laughing at the top of our lungs amongst other things. and as you’re waving your hand out in the open window like you’re throwing away all of your burdens with such a simple gesture i’ll perhaps look over knowing that you are unaware and those things i couldn’t say, don’t have the courage to say, _i worry i worry we worry_ , one day they will reach you, one day our gazes will meet.

i treat you like i treat my heart, with delicacy and care, but that is just in my nature and i hold every other star to the same regard. but for you, our bright north star who has started to move further, above, ahead i just want you to know that we will forever be beside you. imagine a carousel, perhaps an old, worn-down one that still hasn’t lost its charm. it’s abandoned but we somehow manage to spend an eternity spinning spinning spinning at one point we just end up beside each other. and at one point it stops spinning but we don’t realize, we’re so used to it. it will be like a fond memory to look back on and i want you to treat it as such because i am handing it to you like that the way i would hand you my heart, i say this but i am fully aware that you would treat it well anyway, after all you’ve managed to craft six other stars from bits and pieces, star dust.

you’ve crafted all of us, similar to how i’ve crafted my seemingly innocent pure nature, as a mask, a facade, a wall that i don’t necessarily hide behind because i know you still know the truest purest side of me. but you, don’t need any sort of shell to curl up inside in because you just are. you probably wouldn’t fit inside anyway because you your presence fills up entire rooms entire solar systems because once again you are our galaxy and sometimes you don’t realize how much you hold within yourself. 

you hold so much, held so much and i want you to know that i’ve always seen it inside of you even though others may not have. we were all young starlings but i could feel that you had an air of wisdom experience about you and just like the moon the sun i look up to you and feel your comforting rays upon my very being, my being that is made up of stardust thanks to you. and one day i want you to know that i have you and if you ever need it, i will be the star that lifts you up.

you lift me up but most of all you keep me afloat. if i am the lighthouse on that lonely island you are the light keeper, trekking miles to keep the flame aglow. and with that light you guide me to shore where i can land the boat we seem to share because even though we are together we are also oceans apart. yet you still manage to be the sun the moon that beckons and coaxes the waves to keep me afloat. and if anything ever happens and you happen to be stuck on an island all by your lonesome i will be the green light, the green light that you can focus on and maybe i can guide you for once.

i want you all to know that i have found my galaxy thanks to you. i want you to also know that stars do combust or collapse into themselves but our universe will continue to grow, to be forever expanding. similar to that, our book our story is still being written and i sign off on this current page but you are free to write your own stories as well. i don’t want this to sound like we’re departing.

but if i ever get lost, if i ever forget, if i ever can’t seem to find the light within me, i know within my heart my soul my very being that you will all be there to guide me like how i have done the same for you.

i’ll, we’ll be your home.

dear dream.

**Author's Note:**

> h j j r c j
> 
> m


End file.
